Kira
by Rukiyo
Summary: Kira doesn't really give a damn anymore, does he? This an ALLxOC. WARNING: Lemons, PWP, swearing and other themes.
1. Prologue

Another FF!~

This one is about an OC named Kira.

WARNING: This story will contain swearing and lemons lol. Some chapters may even contain rape to a point and crap... So yeah.

This chapter only has swearing so yeah. Lol. Next chapters are where it gets 18+ and shit so... yeah.

This story will be an ALLxOC, if you want, you could request a person for the chapter. I don't really care about the timeline and stuff so,_ anyone_. lol. (Straight or no) Also, currently, the chapters so far are going to be in the future time where they're all in like their twenties so yeah lol. May change from time to time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Kira leaned back against a wall in the backyard of a large mansion. His eyes were closed and it was quiet enough that he could hear himself breathing. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Currently, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark red tie and a white undershirt. Feeling the warm sun rays over his skin Kira slid down the wall and let out a sigh. He reached up and tugged gently at his tie, loosening it. It had felt as if it were suffocating him, making it feel as if it were almost impossible to breathe.

Kira's legs were bent at the knees and there quivered slightly. It felt nice to relax after all of _that_. Kira would have to agree. His life was hell.

--

Kira walked through the halls of the estate, leaning slightly against the walls, sort of tired. His eyes were half lidded as he let out slow and gentle breaths. Where to start with how this all started…

Well a short and easy way to explain in a simple sentence would have to be… Kira is what you'd call a _whore_. Or at least you would call it that. Kira thought of it more like he was being taken advantage of as a 'sex toy'.

Kira gritted his teeth, remembering past experiences.

_Mother fucker…_ He mentally growled. "I definitely need so pain killers…"

He continued to tread down the halls.

--

Kira sat silently, leaning his back against a chair with a cup of water in his hand. The pain killers did little to ease his pounding headache and sore limbs.

Okay, time for some explaining. Currently, Kira was in the Vongola mansion kitchen after waking up that morning aching all over.

Kira groaned as he placed the glass cup on the table top and massaged his temples. If you were in his place, in his entire life, you'd feel like you were living hell. He wasn't sure if his life were the WORST that anyone could have, but boy did it SUCK.

He had gotten to know everyone in a very intimate fashion. Though, he wouldn't exactly call it a close relationship. More like a simple quickie here and there, or the entire night… Kira growled at his head ache. Maybe even longer. He didn't really have close connections with anyone, it's just a simple thing every now and then.

He had to admit, it wasn't that bad _during_, but that also depended on his partner. But the aftermath and shit felt terrible. Hangovers, aching limbs; a daily routine he has yet to get used to. It had its benefits at times but that's a rare occurrence. Kira could call this abuse, but it wasn't exactly… More like he didn't give a fuck anymore.

Kira scowled as he heard angry shouting in the next room, adding to his headache. Sighing, he stood up and slowly walked over to the room.

Slowly, the slid the doors open to see what the hell they were arguing about. With his hand on his forehead, gently massaging it, he looked at the people in the room blankly.

"What are you guys hollering about?" He asked groaning in pain.

All the people in the room grew silent.


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Kira gazed tiredly at all the people in the room, they were all silent. For once.

"Kira-kun!" Haru chirped happily, skipping over to him and hugging his arm. Kira resisted the urge to twitch his eye. Wow, that was the first thing he hears… It was better than the yelling though. Kyoko blinked and looked over at them.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking over. Kira shrugged in response.

"You don't look so well…," Tsuna said from his spot on the black leather couch.

_No shit Sherlock._ Kira mentally scowled, but did nothing.

"Pathetic herbivore," Hibari said from his spot on the other side of the couch, leaning against his hand.

"Kira! Morning!" Yamamoto said smiling and patting the other male on the back. Kira managed to crack out a slight smile.

"Anyways," Kira said, the smile had disappeared. "What the hell were you guys arguing about?"

"Ah… That…," Haru murmured. Gokudera scoffed from his seat beside Tsuna. Haru glared at him and he glared back. Kira sighed.

"That…?" He prodded. Most people in the room looked at Kira awkwardly. He raised his right hand in his defense (his left one was occupied with a certain female clinging on it) and frowned. "Fine, whatever, you don't have to tell me." He swore he heard some people sigh in relief and Kira's eye twitched. What the _hell_ were they talking about? "Anyways, it is still morning so please don't shout so loud."

"Hai!" Haru said saluting with a grin on her face. Kira raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly. Someone in the room cleared their throat awkwardly. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera who was still glaring at Haru. His right hand man seemed angry at something other than the female being 'annoying', as Gokudera had said.

"Kira-kun, are you not feeling well?" Kyoko asked. Kira shrugged again.

"Headache and stuff," He replied. Kyoko looked at him worriedly. "I already took some painkillers, so I should be fine. Thanks for worrying."

Kyoko smiled at him and he gave back a small smile. Tsuna sweat dropped as he saw the angry aura around Gokudera grow. He was quite angry himself, but boy was his right hand man being extremely obvious… He glanced over at Hibari who looked like he could care less but there was a glint in his eyes…

"Well! I suppose we all haven't eaten breakfast yet! Let's all eat together!" Yamamoto said, breaking the awkward silence. Kira paused to think.

"I guess I am hungry," Kira said, a small blush on his cheeks. Haru grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She jumped up and kissed Kira on the cheek with a blush on her face.

"OI! WOMAN!" Gokudera exclaimed, finally snapping. Haru shrieked as he shot up from his seat on the couch and chased after her around the mansion. Tsuna's eye twitched and the atmosphere in the room was tense.

"Um… So, Kira-kun, what would you like to eat?" Kyoko asked.

"Anything is fine really," He murmured, the blush still on his cheeks. He had a bad habit of blushing during the strangest situations, or anytime for the matter. He pretty much only wanted to eat breakfast and then take a relaxing, quiet nap.

"How about some eggs and rice?" She suggested. "Along with a nice cup of tea?"

Kira smiled and nodded. He really did like the thought of that. Kyoko smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I'll go ahead and go make you some," She said. She turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"Um… Everyone else will probably have the same Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said when no one said anything. She nodded and released Kira's hand, walking to the kitchen with a smile on her face. Kira sighed, enjoying the silence once again. Yamamoto grinned and wrapped and arm around Kira's shoulders, ushering him out of the room. Everyone else followed closely behind them.

--

Kira set down his cup of tea as the dining room was quiet. Gokudera and Haru had stopped arguing about whatever they were arguing about… Everyone was enjoying their breakfast. The quiet and the nice warm tea did help Kira's headache.

When everyone was done eating, he offered to help with the dishes but Kyoko and Haru told him not and that it was their job. Kira decided to lie down on one of the comfortable couches in the room from earlier. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice when someone else entered the room and stood beside him.

"You okay?" A male's voice asked. Kira shrieked in surprise and sprang up into a sitting position on the sofa. He looked over to see a familiar storm guardian.

"Oh, Hayato," Kira sighed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Gokudera said grinning sheepishly, taking a seat on the now vacant area of the couch behind Kira. Gokudera raised one hand to check if Kira had any type of temperature. Kira grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"I'm not sick, I'm just tired. It's your fault you know." Kira glowered at the man.

"Was I too rough last night?" He asked. Kira looked at him as if he were stupid. Gokudera laughed. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," Kira said, waving his hand dismissingly. "Can I continue my nap now?"

"Sure," Gokudera said, leaning in to kiss Kira on the lips. Kira frowned when he pulled and away and looked at Gokudera expectedly. Gokudera laughed again and pulled Kira's head down so that his head was resting in his lap. "I'm not moving."

"…" Kira really didn't have much to say to the man he called _Juudaime's #1 fan_. His lap was comfortable though… Kira yawned. "Fine, but you better not leave while I'm sleeping. You're officially my pillow at the moment."

Gokudera grinned and nodded. Kira's eyes drifted close as he drifted to sleep.

--

Gokudera looked down thoughtfully at Kira who lay sleeping in his lap. He really couldn't help the fact of what happened the previous night. If the kid were in his place, he bet that Kira wouldn't have able to hold back either, no one could.

_"Ahn! Nnn," Kira moaned as he was thrusted into again. "F-faster please!"_

Gokudera looked down at Kira with hungry eyes. Memories flooded back to him as he looked down at the innocent, sleeping face. His hand trailed up Kira's body and brushed gently against the male's cheek. Kira let out a little sound and nuzzled Gokudera's hand. Gokudera smirked down at the other. He leaned down and pecked Kira on the lips.

--

Kira's eyes cracked open as he awoke, feeling so much better than before. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and gazed up and a smirking face.

"Have a nice sleep?" Gokudera asked, stroking Kira's cheek once again. Kira mewled and nodded, sitting up to stretch. Kira glanced at Gokudera for a moment.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" He asked. Gokudera shrugged. Kira paused. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours, it's about eleven, almost twelve o'clock now."

"So basically, I've been asleep for about…" Kira pondered for a moment with a pout on his lips. "Four hours?"

"I suppose so," Gokudera said shrugging. Kira cracked his back and groaned in content. Gokudera frowned but said nothing.

"You could've woke me up if you didn't want to sit anymore you know," Kira said.

"I didn't really mind," Gokudera said, shrugging once again.

"I see," Kira murmured.

"Though, there's something you need to take care of," Gokudera said, walking over to the door. Kira blinked and wondered what he meant. He heard the door click and he then understood. Gokudera walked back over and kissed him. Kira kissed back and nipped at the storm user's lip. He was granted entrance and he battled with the other's tongue, though, as usual, he lost.

"Mmn," Kira moaned against his lips.

"You looked so cute while you slept."

"You sound like a pervert- Nngh!"

Gokudera's knee brushed against a certain sensitive area. Kira frowned at him and Gokudera only smirked.

"Meanie," Kira said. He only got a smirk while Gokudera sat down on the couch and gestured downwards. Kira sighed and dropped down on his knees, knowing exactly what it meant. The sound of unzipping was heard and Kira pulled out Gokudera's member.

"Go on," Gokudera said smirking. Kira blushed and licked at the tip, eliciting a small grunt. Kira engulfed his shaft and took him as deep in his throat as he could, both sucking and licking. "Come on…"

Kira didn't have a gag reflex, so he took the male's cock deep, bobbing his head up and down. Gokudera threaded his right hand through Kira's locks as Kira continued to please him. Gokudera grunted once again.

"Oi, I'm about to come," He murmured to Kira. Kira glanced up at him and continued his ministrations as he felt a warm, sticky liquid squirt into mouth. He swallowed it and licked the guardian's dick until it was clean. "Mm, get on your hands and knees."

Kira made a sound and complied obediently and got on all fours. Gokudera smirked, enjoying the view and pulled Kira's pants down to the boy's knees.

"Ah," Kira moaned as he felt a finger slip into him from behind. As many times as people did that to him, it still felt kind of strange. Another finger was added and Gokudera started to scissor him. "Uhnnn!"

"You seem to be enjoying this," Gokudera whispered into Kira's ear, leaning over him. Kira gasped as he felt the fingers leave him and something pressing against his hole. He bit his lip as the shaft slid inside of him and he groaned. Gokudera paused and waited for Kira to adjust to him. When he heard a small sound come from his 'partner' he began to move slowly.

"Nnuh," Kira moaned as he was thrusted into, gripping the little carpet below them. Gokudera pulled Kira up and made it so he was sitting in his lap, with his member inside of him. Kira moaned and a little saliva slid down from his mouth as the thrusting became more aggressive. "Aaah!" Kira's eyes were shut tight as he was lifted and dropped down on the other's penis. Gokudera and Kira both moaned after another thrust. Kira gasped as Gokudera's hand enclosed around Kira's neglected member and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaaahnnnn!!" Kira moaned as he gripped the carpet and continued to ride the other male. "I-I'm—Hayato!"

Gokudera grunted Kira's name and the both came at the same time. Kira groaned and leaned back against the Gokudera's chest.

"Why the hell did you get horny at a time like this?" Kira asked after catching his breath.

"Mmn," Gokudera said. "I got turned on by what you were doing in your sleep."

Kira blushed.

"What? What did I do in my sleep!?" Kira asked. Gokudera smirked and withdrew himself from Kira. Kira mewled at the friction and shuddered. Gokudera kissed Kira and grinned at him.

"We need to get cleaned up before lunch," Gokudera said, changing the subject and pulling the tissue box that was on the coffee table. Kira was too tired to move so he allowed Gokudera to them clean up.

Zipping up Kira's pants Gokudera smirked at him and unlocked the door. Kira snapped back to reality and shot up, to nearly fall back down if he hadn't been caught by Gokudera. He was picked up bridal style and Kira blushed, he was being treated like a girl!

"Put me down! I'm not a girl!" Kira growled.

"Do you want to walk with those sore legs?" Gokudera asked. Kira paused and frowned.

"I hate you."

"Hah."

"Hey wait a moment… WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY IN MY SLEEP!?"

Gokudera chuckled and left the room with Kira in his arms, not answering the question.


	3. Miura Haru

Chapter 3: Miura Haru

I received request from ExplosiveDevice for a threesome lol. 8059OC. I can try to write that in later chapters, because I already wrote for Goku-chan last chapters... It'll probably come along later.

Kira as a seme? That'll be interesting XD

In this story, I plan to explain Kira's relations with the Reborn! Characters, and a little more about him... Any requests for who I should write with Kira for the next chapter?

* * *

Kira sighed. In his mental checklist, in a list of 7 days of the week, someone came to him at least once. First day of the week? Gokudera. Check.

Hah.

"How stupid," Kira scoffed. No matter the occasion, at least ONE person per day. It wasn't his fault, it was theirs. He just didn't care anymore. Fuck it.

At least he wasn't the only one being screwed around the place. There were plenty, though it was mainly him. Kira frowned. Damn it. _I wonder who it is today._

Kira walked quietly down the halls, passing a few people on the way but only gave a greeting and a quick casual conversation. Well, except for when he passed Hibari, but Hibari isn't really the one for talking casually… Unless it's about biting people to death. But that's not really casual to most people.

**CRASH!**

"Hahi!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Kira sweat dropped. Did Haru drop a plate or something? He blinked when he heard sniffing and crying. Walking over to the source of the sound, he found a broken vase and Haru clutching her hand.

"Haru?" Kira asked. Haru's head shot up to look at him. Tears were welling in her eyes and running down her cheeks. He spoke softly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He reached out and took her injured hand in his. Examining it, he told her. "It doesn't look too bad; we have to clean the cut though." There was a cut about the size of her thumb; it ran vertically down her palm, near her wrist.

Haru sniffed again, looking at Kira. He smiled softly. Kira let go of her hand and picked Haru up bridal style.

"Hahi!" She exclaimed. Kira was actually quite strong, though he wasn't as strong as most of the guardians. After a life like his, he wouldn't really want to stay weak and scrawny like he was when he was a little child. Kira inwardly grimaced. He carried Haru out of the room and to a place he knew he'd find a first aid kit.

--

Stepping inside of the quiet room, he set Haru down on one of the hospital-looking beds and went to get a box from the cupboards. Haru flinched when she accidently grazed the cut on the hem of her skirt. Kira set the kit down beside her and kneeled down, examining the cut once again. Getting a pair of tweezers, he removed any types of shards that were embedded in her hand. After, he put some antibiotics and wrapped the hand up.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked once he was putting away the kit.

"A-a little," She squeaked, gently holding her hand.

Kira blinked and walked over to see if anything else was needed. Nothing seemed wrong. He inwardly laughed and leaned his head down to kiss the palm of her injured hand. Haru's face turned scarlet.

"Hah, still the same as ever," Kira laughed, stroking Haru's short hair. She pouted and hugged him. "Does it hurt anymore?"

"Yes," She stated. He blinked as he was jumped and a pair of lips seized his. "You're going to have to help distract me from the pain." Kira smirked.

Number two? _Check._

He pushed her on her back so he on top, using his elbows for support so he didn't crush the poor girl. She pouted up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He complied and kissed her with intense passion that inexperienced person may even pass out.

"Distractions eh?" He murmured in her ear. He licked the shell of it and she shuddered. "I can think of one way."

Haru moaned against his lips when his hands trailed upwards to slip his hand down the open part of her shirt and stroked her cleavage. He smirked against her lips, continuing to kiss her and started to unbutton her shirt. He opened it to reveal that Haru was wearing a lacy white bra.

"Mm, nice view," He said slyly, breaking their kiss. She frowned at him. Laughing his thumb lightly brushed against the skin below the underwear. Leaning down, he began to suck on her neck and she moaned. He reached back behind her and unclipped her bra, struggling a little bit with the piece of clothing. He swore under his breath when he couldn't figure it out for a moment. Fortunately, Haru didn't notice.

He quickly removed the garment and dipped his head lower to lick at her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat she he suckled on her.

"Mmnnn," She moaned, her hands trailing upwards and downwards his clothed back. She frowned. Irritating clothing. The unpleased expression immediately changed when he bit down lightly on her nipple, causing her squeak. Kira smirked and gave the other breast the exact same attention. He had noticed that she was getting agitated with their clothing and decided to relieve her of the problem, undoing his tie and slipping of his suit's jacket. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he glanced at the female below him and she was biting her lip with a light blush was adorned on her cheeks. She had a few hickeys on her neck and shoulder, along with being half naked. He smirked, what a delicious view.

Doing quick work of his shirt he threw it on the ground, leaning back over her.

"You seem to be having fun," He inserted slyly. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. He may not really care about his life anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't experienced with his kind of thing. His eyes trailed down Haru's body and noticed that her legs were fidgeting, rubbing together. Letting out a laugh he heard her gasp when his hand brushed against her calf, below her knee-length skirt. She lowered his hands from her face to see him grinning at her; she pouted and pushed him, causing him to fall back on his bottom. "Eh?"

"You're so mean," She said to him, kneeling, her head lowered to his private regions. He looked confused for a minute, but once he heard unzipping his eyes widened, realizing. He gathered himself and fixed his composure when his pants were fully undone and on the floor with their other discarded clothing. She was sure feeling bold. She was blushing furiously when she was sliding off his boxers, which were jet black. "Niiice…"

"Hah," Kira laughed but paused when she took hold of him. She slowly stroked him and he gave a throaty moan. She wore an embarrassed look on her face as she picked up her pace. "Nuh…" She looked at his member for a moment, continuing to stroke it while pondering something. His breath hitched a little as she sped up even more. An idea struck her as she leaned forwards and gave an experimental lick. She heard him nearly stop breathing.

Kira groaned as she gave a lick every now and then. Sure he's been top a few times, but not very often. Some of the others who topped were bastards and just made him do this kind of things to them. Though, the females were kind enough to do this act. He moaned as she lightly sucked on the head of his dick.

"Ah, H-Haru," He moaned. He noticed her blush and smiled a little before moaning again. "H-hey, I-I'm about to-"

Haru did nothing to stop, more like she engulfed him completely. He gripped her scalp as he came. He heard her gag a little, struggling to keep his semen in her mouth.

"You can spit it out if you want," He said, talking hold of her chin in his hands to make her look at him. She looked at him defiantly and shook her head. He blinked. She forced herself to swallow his load and she panted slightly from lack of breath. She rubbed her thighs together in discomfort, feeling wet. He smiled softly and pushed her on her back. "Good job. As a reward…" He slipped his hand under her skirt and stroked her through her stained panties.

"Ah!" She moaned, throwing her head back. He smirked at her reaction and discarded her of any of her leftover clothing until the two of them were completely naked. He leaned down and licked her clit causing her to scream. He smirked and his right index finger traced around it a few times until inserting a finger into her. She screamed in pleasure as he thrusted his finger in and out, adding another from time to time until he reached a total of three. She was crying out loud and gripping the sheets, her injury long forgotten. "H-hurry up."

"Someone's impatient," Kira smirked. Haru glared at him but moaned when he thrusted his fingers again. He reached over to the desk beside the bed and pulled out the top drawers. Haru, in a daze, glance over to see him pull out a condom and slip it on and position himself. He looked at her again and she nodded. In one fluid thrust, he was inside, sparing her any pain along the way. Haru fidgets slightly, it didn't exactly hurt; it just felt awkward. They h ad done things like this before, so it wasn't exactly a new experience. She wasn't a virgin anyways.

Kira murmured something incoherent and slowly pulled in and out, causing him to grunt and Haru to moan loudly. He began slowly in his thrusts, watching his partner squirm and impatience and pleasure.

"F-faster!" She moaned. He quickened his pace. "H-harder please!"

Kira complied, he also felt the need. Haru started to arch towards him, thrusting back. They both panted and their bodies were glistening with sweat. Haru cried out in pleasure when Kira grabbed her breasts and started to massage them.

"Nnngh!" She cried. "Aaahh!!"

Haru came and Kira continued thrusting until, he as well hit his climax and came roughly. Stopping so the two of them could catch their breath, Kira pulled out and sat down, leaning back on his hands, exhausted. Kira went over to dispose of the condom and then fell backwards onto the bed to lie down.

"It's almost time for dinner you know," Kira murmured, his eyes drifting to the clock hanging on the wall near the door. Haru gave a small murmur to his response. He smiled, she seemed so worn out. He noticed that she was fast asleep after a minute or two, curled up and tangled in the blankets. Kira let out a small laugh. He grabbed a towel that was sitting around and gently cleaned her and slipped her clothes back on for temporary, putting his on as well. He carried her to her room, and walking towards the kitchen.

"Kyoko, are you in here?" Kira asked, pushing the door in gently. Kyoko turned to look at him surprised. She was in the middle of preparing dinner.

"Ah, Kira-kun," She said smiling. "Have you seen Haru-chan?"

"Oh, that's why I'm here. Haru was feeling tired so she went to sleep. I suggest you leave her some food for just in case she wakes up and is hungry."

"I see…," Kyoko murmured. She frowned slightly. "Did you two...?"

"Yeah," Kira smiled sheepishly. Kyoko stomped her foot angrily. Kira smirked. "Awe, looks like you feel left out…"

Kyoko ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You still smell like sex…," She muttered. Kira chuckled. "You've been at it with _everyone_… Makes me jealous."

"And here I thought you liked Tsuna," Kira joked. Kyoko pouted and hugged him tighter, burying her face into his shirt. "I don't believe in things like love much anymore."

He detached himself from her and was just about to leave the room. He turned around and Kyoko looked hopeful. "Better watch out. I smell burning."

Kyoko jumped and turned around to see there was smoke coming from the pot on the stove. Whipping back around, Kira had already left.

If only he knew… Everyone was already in love with him…

* * *

Reviews are welcome!~

Thanks!


	4. Hibari Kyouya

Lol, I was planning on doing a Hibari one sooner or later and I received a couple of requests for a Hibari one so here you go! XD

Kinky... I wonder who I should write about for the next chapter hmm... *walks off thinking*

* * *

Kira sat on the couch between Tsuna and Yamamoto (who were sitting awfully close despite the large couch) reading a book with a bored expression on his face. He felt his boss lean over and look at the novel.

"What're you reading?" Tsuna asked.

"Just a simple light novel about some sappy romance crap," Kira responded with disinterest. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna who just shrugged. Who knew Kira liked that kind of thing? The two of them looked thoughtful for a moment before Kira started to feel a strange aura in the room. He was surrounded by idiots.

"You like that kind of stuff?" Yamamoto asked grinning, pointing at the books. _How cute._

"It's… Okay… I wouldn't really mind reading about it from time to time," Kira murmured; a light blush on his cheeks as he read a kissing scene. OK, so he hadn't grown use the embarrassment about romance-like things yet, or anything of the sort. He isn't the quick adapting type. It's been over 15 years and he had yet to stop acting so childish. He acted like such a girl at times... He could certainly fool anyone if he wanted to. Too bad he wasn't that type of person.

"Really now?" Tsuna said thoughtfully. Their heads looked up in surprise when Hibari slammed the door open with a not-so pleased expression on his face.

"K-Kyouya?" Kira asked, shrinking back nervously and clutching his book. Hibari glanced at the frightened male and then simply looked away to take a seat by himself on the opposite couch. Kira blinked as a fluff of yellow flew into the room singing a familiar tune. It didn't do anything to Hibari's mood, much to Kira's surprise. It landed on Hibari's mop of hair and continued to sing. Kira sprung upwards to get a good look at the bird, causing everyone to look a little surprised.

In a split second, Kira was holding Hibari's shoulders and examining the puff of yellow on his head. Hibari blinked but Kira's hands kept him in place.

"Kawaii…," Kira murmured. Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced at each other.

"You said you wouldn't mind that kind of stuff, but in all truth, I bet you adore it," Tsuna laughed. Kira turned his head to pout at Tsuna, who just chuckled. Hibari glanced at the other two in the room, an amused smug look his face as they sent angry glares at him.

"Ever since we were in Namimori, I never really thought of Kyouya to be the one to carry around such cute animals," Kira laughed, petting Hibird.

"Neither did I," Yamamoto snickered. Hibari glared at the rain guardian. He felt Hibird leap off his head and onto Kira's shoulder. Kira took a seat next to him and smiled cutely at the little animal. Everyone looked at the male in awe as he looked so cute! Kira blinked and paused in the middle of petting Hibird to see the other three staring at him in a slight daze. He blushed and looked away. He took Hibird and placed him back on Hibari's head, and walked stiffly out the door.

"Hibari, you seem to be happy," Tsuna said once he knew Kira was out of hearing distance, his eye twitching. Hibari smirked. Yamamoto smiled, his lips twitched, resisting the urge to frown and pull out his katakana then and there.

He hadn't really changed over the years. The bastard.

--

Kira frowned as he tossed the book on his bedside table. Past memories in Namimori were better than the years before that, despite the fact that there were battles concerning the Mafia.

He plopped on his bed and lied down, resting his head on his pillow, his eyes sliding close.

--

_**A FEW YEARS AGO.**_

Kira frowned out the window of the classroom as the teacher finished up his boring lecture to the class. School wasn't one of the greatest things in his life, but it was something he never thought of much, it was a task that was mandatory for him.

The school bell rang and he slipped his books into his bag. He sweat dropped when he heard Gokudera shouting at Yamamoto and Tsuna trying to stop the fight.

"You guys seem to be very energetic after school," Kira commented. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

--

Kira yawned as he was walking down the halls of the nearly empty school. He had forgotten his math book and had to come back to retrieve it. It was fortunate that he hadn't run into any prefects at that time.

"What are you doing, Tamunara Kira?" A monotone voice asked. Damn it, he spoke too soon.

"It's a joy that he even knows my name," Kira muttered to himself. He turned around. "Good afternoon, Hibari-senpai."

"I asked a question," Hibari said, raising his tonfa. "Hurry up or I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

"I forgot my math book in class and had to get it," Kira said, lifting it for proof. Hibari nodded his head stiffly and Kira took it as a gesture to leave. Turning, he was stopped with a tonfa hooking around his throat.

"Did I say you could leave?" Hibari asked darkly from behind. Kira grunted and said nothing; he wasn't really in the mood to be freaking out.

"Was I mistaken?" Kira asked blankly.

Kira had talked to Hibari a few times, it wasn't often, but it wasn't little either. Somewhere in the middle, from time to time. Kira had volunteered in the school a few times so that's where the two of them had most of their contact and conversations.

"You're disgusting," Hibari muttered in Kira's ear.

"Oh, thank you," Kira replied sarcastically. He wasn't a person Kira would call a friend, but just an acquaintance. They weren't friends or enemies, just colleagues. Kira hadn't really gotten on Hibari's bad side often; usually he'd just brushed past Kira without a care. If anyone said that Hibari could give a smile of love, Kira would call them crazy. Kira didn't care much about the older man anyways; the person that he had grown to love was long gone.

"You're always doing such acts with those other herbivores," Hibari said angrily. Kira raised an eyebrow. Did Hibari mean the fact that he screwed a lot of people, even at their current age? Wasn't the legal age 13? So it shouldn't matter. "It's disturbing the peace at Namimori."

"How's that?" Kira asked. The cold metal of the tonfa was pressed harder against his windpipe. "It's not happening inside of the school, is it, senpai?"

Hibari growled once again and Kira flinched as he felt something pierce of his neck.

"S-senpai!?" He exclaimed as he felt a hand slid underneath his uniform shirt.

"Shut up," Hibari snarled. Kira moaned as his hand brushed against his nipple.

"W-wha-" Kira yelped as he was slammed up against a wall.

"I told you to shut up." He slammed his lips onto Kira's and bit the younger male's bottom lip hard. Kira had little time to regain his composure as he was dragged off and into the Disciplinary room.

--

_"S-stop! Senpai!" Kira tugged at his tied hands and a few tears escaped from his eyes._

Kira buried his face into his pillow. He was humiliated by his upper classmate. What a joy. Sure, he's had sex with other people, some way older than him, but never did he expect _Hibari_ in his entire life, would do that.

"I've been raped by my fucking senpai," Kira muttered, sitting up with the blankets hanging loosely around his shoulders. He glanced at his clock. It was 6:30am. Screw sleeping. Kira stood up on his aching legs, how many rounds had they done? More like, how many were he forced into doing?

Kira didn't plan to give it much thought, though it festered at his head every now and then.

_"K-Kyouya-senpai!!"_ _Kira cried._

Kira kicked an empty can that was lying on the deserted street.

Rape.

He had gotten use to the idea of it; it reminded him of his younger years. Scowling, Kira kicked the poor can at least a meter away from him and across the street.

When he arrived at the school that morning, he simply walked past Hibari without a glance. The prefect said nothing about it and didn't seem to care at the least.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Tsuna had asked him during their lunch break. Kira, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting on the rooftop leisurely, enjoying their food.

"Mmm, just had another one yesterday," Kira said smoothly, taking a sip out of his juice box. Strawberry milk. Yum.

"A-another?" Tsuna asked with disbelief in his tone and a blush on his cheeks.

"You need to cut back," Gokudera said, his eye twitching.

"You must have a lot of stamina," Yamamoto said grinning, a large blush on his cheeks, though not as large as Tsuna's, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hmph," Kira said, looking down at his drink with dismay. Damn it, it was finished.

"I-I guess it's because K-Kira is one of the popular students in the school," Tsuna said smiling awkwardly.

Kira said nothing and just glared at his drink. There was still a lot of time left during their lunch period and he liked strawberry milk. "It's not my fault that you're all attracted to my pheromone or whatever you want to call it."

The three of them blushed. They had taken Kira for a spin at least in one way or another, may it be kissing or all the way. Kira sighed. "I'm going to get more strawberry milk. Be right back."

--

Kira's eye twitched as he saw that the strawberry milk was sold out. The drink was sort of like his therapy, so without it… Hell was going to ensue.

"How stupid," He scoffed as he picked his second favourite drink. You could call these drinks his morphine to his hell-hole of life. Kira frowned as he picked up his coffee. Damn it.

--

--

Kira's eyes slid open as the memory faded away. How stupid. Everything seemed stupid to him. He sighed as a warm hand caressed his cheek. His eyes drifted to the owner of the hand, his body unmoving.

"Kyouya, what are you doing in my room?" Kira asked. Hibari smirked.

"You obviously know why," Hibari replied, leaning over and kissing Kira. Kira frowned, irony?

Kira had to admit, over the years, the older man had grown tamer, but… Kira flinched as a pair of teeth sunk into his neck. Was Hibari a vampire deep down or something? His _I'll bite you to death_ attitude must have added to his obsession of kinky things. Kira inwardly shook his head, boy was Hibari kinky.

He almost growled angrily when his clothes were literally ripped off. God damn it.

"There goes another shirt wrecked by you," Kira muttered. Hibari smirked and licked the wound he left on Kira's neck. Kira was suddenly pushed so that he did a face plant on his bed sheets and was bent over his bed on his knees. He let out a cry as something collided violently on his rear end. When Kira said that Hibari was kinky, he certainly was.

He liked to be violent in bed, but that's what you'd expect from the man. Remembering past incidents, Kira didn't really say much about it. Though, he wasn't really an S&M fan. What a bastard. Kira gasped after a few more whacks, his pants were pulled down as something cold pressed up against his hole. Kinky jerk.

Kira let out a cry and gripped the sheets when the cold metal of one of Hibari's tonfas entered him. Kira would consider this Hibari's way of preparation or the older man just liked to watch this kind of thing. The asshole. Kira let out another cry as the weapon thrusted deeper into him, causing him to squirm a little. He heard a chuckle beside him as he raised his head to glare at Hibari. He received another chuckle in response. Hibari smirked and made sure the tonfa hit a certain spot causing Kira to scream in pleasure.

"How sexy," He murmured, taking hold of Kira's chin so the younger male was looking at him as his other hand continued to thrust his weapon. He brought him up for a sloppy, wet kiss and then forced Kira to lower his head so that his face was implanted on his junk. Kira's eye twitched but moaned when the tonfa continued to thrust in and out of him. Unzipping the male's pants, Kira was greeted with a hard-on that he took in his hands. Suddenly, a hand slammed his face towards the erection so that he took it in deeply in his mouth. Hibari was such a bastard.

Hibari grunted when Kira decided to be nice and suck him off. Panting and sweating a little, he continued to thrust the tonfa but at an irregular pace. Kira blushed as he continued to please Hibari, stroking at whatever else wasn't in his mouth. He took the appendage out of his mouth, and stroked it at a quick rate and sucked at the head of it. Hibari let out a throaty moan at the action, releasing into Kira's mouth. Kira choked a little, but managed to swallow it all.

Kira moaned as the tonfa slipped out of him and he was lifted up for another kiss. He let out a cry and threw his head back as the large appendage was thrusted into him. Kira moaned as Hibari's member slid into him as their tongues entwined in a wet, passionate kiss. He was roughly thrusted into as his partner kept a vice grip on his neglected dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaah!" Kira cried, gripping Hibari's shoulders, clawing at his clothed back. "K-Kyouya!"

Hibari grunted and buried his face into the crook of Kira's neck, licking at the bite mark he had made earlier. Kira gasped as he was thrown on his side, still connected and was thrusted into with one leg bent over Hibari's shoulder. Let out cries as he felt him thrust at his prostate, god knows how he remembers where it is. Kira lost any thoughts of Hibari being such a mean bastards and only focused on what was happening at the moment.

"Haahn!" Kira cried, losing himself to the pleasure. He came but the thrusting did not stop. The older male was far from over. "Nyaah! Nnng!"

--

"Bastard," Kira muttered, wrapping his bed sheets around him tightly. How much fucking stamina did Hibari possess? Kira had lost count, but assumed they did at least four rounds. He was terribly exhausted. Hibari smirked from his spot beside him. Kira was pulled into a hug and another kiss, though this one was, for once, was a normal one. When they broke apart, Kira frowned at Hibari. "You're still a bastard, Kyouya."

Kira swore he heard Hibari laugh, though he fell asleep before he could confirm it.


	5. Rokudo Mukuro

Lol you reviewers read my mind!~ I was in the middle of writing this last week or the week before, can't remember, and I got these requests and I was like "OMG! That's what I was planning to write!". Cool. Anyways, here's another chapter!~

Warning: Molestation, Cross-dressing, Bondage, Sex.

* * *

Kira sighed and looked at the wardrobe he had on his bed. Damn it.

Kira had wanted to go out for a bit, for some fresh air, away from the Vongola mansion. Though, to do so, he had to fucking wear _that_.

He glared at the clothes on his bed. By _that_ he meant the wig and dress on his bed, along with some other crap. No one really wanted him to go out by himself, saying it was dangerous. Though he didn't say it, Kira thought it was even dangerous to stick around the estate with those horny people around. He sighed. So they came to the compromise of him going incognito. Kira couldn't remember who suggested it because he wasn't really interested in hearing their part of the argument, so he was stuck with being followed around by some people or to go in disguise. He chose disguise.

--

"Kira-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed, looking at Kira from head to toe. Kira scowled. He was wearing a wig that matched his hair colour nicely and it was tied up neatly in a wavy ponytail. He had a nice blue summer dress on along with a matching pair of sandals; he refused to wear any type of heels.

"You look exactly like a girl," Tsuna chuckled, leaning over Kira.

"It looks amazing on you!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Interesting," Hibari commented. Kira's eye twitched. The bastards.

"Maybe you should've been a girl," Gokudera said. Kira snapped.

"Yeah, so all of you could screw me easier," He growled sarcastically. "I'm going now. Bye."

He left behind a silent room.

--

Kira resisted the urge to glare at everyone who was all staring at him at awe. Some even asked for his phone number, but he simply brushed them off.

"God damn it," He growled under his breath. What a pain in the ass.

He walked over to a train station, deciding it was a faster route to get farther away from his idiotic companions. Maybe if he had the chance, he'd visit… Kira mentally groaned as he boarded a crowded train. He was stuck and pushed against many people and not enjoying it one bit. _This is one of the reasons why I fucking hate trains!_

His eyes widened as he felt a hand grope him from behind. His eye twitched as he felt it rubbing at his behind. He opened his mouth to yell his ass off at the molester but suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. He looked around for help, but no one seemed to notice. A finger from the hand pressed up against his hole through the cloth of the dress. Kira scowled, this is another reason why he hated trains! He bit his lip to stop him from moaning as the finger added more pressure and another pair of hands started to pinch his nipples from behind. He couldn't do much as he was losing himself, he couldn't say anything without be muffled, and doing anything might cause the situation to become worst. He gasped as a hand slipped up the dress and hiked it up his leg, touching him in his private area. It paused for a moment as he assumed the person was surprised to find out that he was a boy. It didn't seem to stop them as the hand slipped into his boxers; no damn way was he going to wear girl panties. He blushed and shut his eyes, tears forming in them, as the hand stroked his dick at a quick pace. The hand that had been rubbing his ass slip under the dress as well and rubbed around his hole. He let out a quiet, muffled cry as it slowly slipped into him. All the hands worked faster as he felt even more hands join in, losing count.

Nearing the edge, he let out a quiet, muffled cry from behind the hand. _Someone! Help!!_ He mentally screamed as he felt someone rub up against him. Almost arriving, he suddenly felt all the hands pull away as he was pulled into an embrace, hearing cries of pain, he re-opened his wet eyes. He found himself pulled up against a guy he didn't recognize and behind him, surprisingly; a lot of the people that had been molesting him, were beaten into a bloody pulp. He blinked as he saw women screaming that those men were perverts and some people saying that they were going to hand them into the authorities.

He looked up to the person who had rescued him with his tear-stained face and immediately knew who it was.

"M-Mukuro-sama," Kira whispered. The man beside him had a red right eye with the number six in it. Mukuro seemed to be incognito, most likely an illusion since he probably was coming back from a mission. The current image looked nothing like him.

"Kufufu. Are you okay, Kira?" He asked quietly, leaning down.

"H-hai… Thank you," Kira replied. Truth be told, he was kind of startled to be forced like that in public by someone he knew NOTHING about, not even their faces. Molestation and rape.

Mukuro leaned down further and kissed Kira on the lips. Kira blinked in surprise. No one seemed to care, but of course, he was still dressed up as a girl.

…

You're probably wonder why Kira called Mukuro with the _sama_ suffix. Well, it's because Mukuro saved Kira a few times in some of the most serious situations, so he's probably one of the people that Kira respects the most.

He was lead off the train and Mukuro pulled out his cell phone, along with removing the illusion.

"… You were crying on the train," Mukuro stated, placing his hand on the top of Kira's head, patting it. He put his cellular phone against his ear and smirked. "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kira blinked and looked at Mukuro curious as to why he was calling Tsuna. "Kufufu, I'm informing you that my mission was a success and that Kira and I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Eh!?" Kira heard Tsuna exclaim on the other end of the line. Mukuro pulled the phone away from his ear with a frown.

"So loud…," Mukuro muttered into the receiver. He paused for what Kira assumed was an apology and asking for an explanation. "We just ran into a little trouble and-" Another pause. "It's rude to interrupt an explanation _you_ asked for." Another pause. "Yeah. Kufufu, so we'll be late." Mukuro shut his phone. "That man shrieks as loud as he use to when we were younger."

"It's Tsuna," Kira sighed. "He's _always_ like that." Mukuro chuckled.

"Anyways, shall we go?"

"Where to?"

--

"Hey! This isn't fair!!" Kira exclaimed. He currently had his two wrists tied to bedpost by Mukuro's tie. They had checked into some hotel, but Kira wasn't really paying attention. He practically spaced out the whole time.

"Kufufu, it'll be more fun this way," Mukuro chuckled.

"More like it'll be more fun for you!" Kira shouted, tugging at his arms.

"If you shout so loud, others will hear. We're not back at the mansion, so we're practically in public."

"Eeep!" Kira immediately shut his mouth and dropped his voice to a regular volume. "Untie me now!"

"I'd rather not," Mukuro replied smirking down at the struggling boy.

"This could be considered rape."

"Nah, you won't be resisting."

"What makes you think that?"

"Not think. I _know._"

"Well, you're badly informed."

"We'll see."

"What do you mean by tha-Aah!"

Mukuro chuckled at the response. Kira was so cute. He had lifted the dress so it revealed Kira's thin legs. He ran his gloved hand over his thighs.

"Ever realize I'm still wearing the god damned wig?"

"It adds to the feel."

"You're sick. You want to do like, role playing or some cosplay crap? Cross-dressing?"

"Mmm, that means you're going to be a girl…"

"Don't say any more. You're seriously scaring me."

Mukuro laugh and slipped his hand in Kira's boxers.

"H-hey!"

"Kufufu, you're still in need from earlier, I can feel it. I never knew you liked it that way…"

"I don't!"

"Oh well."

Kira let out a cry and tugged at his wrists as he felt a gloved finger enter him.

"At least take off your gloves!" Kira cried, whipping his head back to stare at Mukuro.

"Nah." Kira let out another cry as a pace was set. Mukuro lent down and gave Kira's hole a little lick, his fingers still inside. Kira's body twitched in pleasure. Mukuro took his fingers out and smirked down at Kira, his other hand, still gloved as well, brushed up against Kira's erection.

"Nngh!" Kira moaned, biting his lip. He had to be quieter; they were still in a hotel. He raised his head when he heard unzipping. His eyes widened when he felt something larger at his behind.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed as he entered Kira in one fluid thrust.

"Gah!" Kira had to bite pillow cases to keep from screaming aloud. _The bastard!_

Suddenly, Kira cried out when a certain nerve was hit. Mukuro smirked and focused his thrusts as that area. Mukuro leant down and kissed Kira, his tongue slipping inside. Kira fought with his tongue, but in the end, lost because he moaned into Mukuro's mouth when his cock was grabbed.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed, withdrawing from the kiss. "What a nice sight."

Kira had saliva trailing down from his mouth as his eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. The dress was raised to his middle and his legs were spread wide. Mukuro also liked the sight of seeing himself disappear into the promising warmth of Kira.

"Ahn!" Kira moaned. He was silenced with another kiss. Kira's eye shut tight as the pace on his member quickened along with the thrusts. Mukuro felt Kira constrict as they both came. He raised his sullied gloved hand up to his lips and licked it clean. His right hand released Kira from his binds and Kira rubbed his sore wrists.

"We're never doing that again."

"Oh, I wouldn't say so."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"


	6. Spanner

Meh, it got the most votes in my poll (that is apparently STILL up). So go vote. bleh.

I'm still the Almighty Ruki-sama! SO BOW DOWN TO ME!!! : D

* * *

Kira stared at a wall.

_Note to self…_ He thought. _Never do a favor for that guy ever again. NEVER AGAIN._

His eye twitched as he sat very still, trying to glare a hole through the wall. His current situation? Well… He was captured. Obviously by the enemy. While delivering some random package his friend had begged him to do. The bastard.

"Do you have laser-vision or something?"

"No… But I'm trying," Kira muttered. He glanced at his current captor.

"… Good luck with that."

"Whatever you say Spanner-san," Kira sighed, going back to glaring at the wall. Maybe if he tried rushing all the blood to his head! Kira winced at that. Or not.

"You're seriously trying too hard," Spanner said. "Here." He tossed him something pinkish red. Kira blinked. His eye twitched.

"Do you think I'm some kind of kid?" It was a lollipop.

"Eat it if you like; it's a modified one, good for your health."

"Psh. It's probably poisoned or something," Kira said, looking down disdainfully at the candy. Spanner shrugged and went back to building whatever he was building. Should he really be doing that in front of the enemy? Then again, he did have the upper hand. Kira glanced down. He was handcuffed and weaponless. Unless the lollipop now counted as a weapon.

_I could shove it down his throat and suffocate him…_ Kira pondered that for a moment. _And get shot and die… I'd rather just sit here… Yeah… Much simpler. _

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" Kira asked, sitting in a lazy fetal position. He was lucky he decided to wear casual clothes instead of a suit. How the hell did Spanner wear that jumpsuit!?

Spanner raised his goggles and turned to look at Kira.

"I mean you can't keep me here forever," Kira grumbled, twirling the lollipop's stick around with his index finger and thumb. He sighed. "Can't you just shoot me or something?"

"I'm not under orders to shoot you," Spanner said.

"You pointed a GUN at me earlier," Kira said.

"Way of capturing the enemy," Spanner stated simply.

"Suure… I'm sure everyone carries a gun with them and points it at people who deliver stuff to them." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Be quiet." Spanner pointed the gun. Kira frowned.

"See what I mean?" Kira pouted at the older man. "Do your higher ups even know I'm here?"

Silence. Cricket. Cricket. Spanner went back to whatever mechanics he was doing earlier. Kira sweat dropped.

"Riight…" He glanced at the box he had delivered. "What the hell did my friend ask me to deliver to you anyways?"

Spanner raised his goggles once again and slipped his gloves off. He walked over the box and crouched down. He gestured for Kira to come over but Kira shook his head.

"I'm not going near you, especially when you have that gun on you."

"Suit yourself." Spanner opened the box and frowned. "It's the wrong size."

"The hell is THAT!?" Kira exclaimed, his eyes wide. In Spanner's hands was nothing that a human should be wearing!

"A maid outfit," Spanner murmured thoughtfully. Kira sweat dropped.

"I can see that…" It was a skimpy maid outfit. WHAT THE FUCK!? "Screw it; I don't want to know any more details. I now know that my friend's a sick pervert."

Kira sighed. He was getting a sudden craving for something sweet. He glanced down at his right hand. He still had the lollipop. He honestly didn't want to get poisoned by CANDY… Fuck it. Kira pulled it out of its wrapper and popped it into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow. Not bad…

He pulled it out of his mouth and examined it. It didn't look like it was carrying any poison… Then again, poison comes in many different shapes and sizes and other shit people say. He lapped at it. It _did_ taste good… Strawberry. Delicious.

Spanner glanced over and his eyes widened as he saw Kira licking and sucking away at the lollipop. Quite seductively might I add… (It was unintentional though).

"!!" Kira couldn't say much as he was jumped. "What the hell!?" The lollipop was still in his mouth. Spanner took it out and replaced it with his lips and tongue. "Nn!" Kira melted into the wet kiss.

_Strawberries…He tastes like strawberries._ Spanner thought. _My favourite flavor._

When the two broke apart, Kira was panting heavily and looking up helplessly at Spanner, who blushed at the sight. He immediately got off the boy and rushed back over to the box. Kira, who was still in a daze, didn't really pay attention. Well that is until…

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HELL NO!"

--

Kira's eye twitched as he was standing barefoot on the cold floor. He curled his toes and glared at Spanner.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this…?" Kira had venom dripping from every word. He was forced into that skimpy maid outfit, with kitty ears. Spanner looked at Kira thoughtfully and then walked over. Kira was still helpless as he was kissed fully on the lips, hand bound together and something sliding into his as-

Wait… What…?

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Kira sputtered as he ripped away from the kiss.

"Tail," Spanner stated bluntly.

"It has a fucking dildo attached to it," Kira growled.

"Vibrator."

"SAME DAMN THING!"

"Dildo's can't do this." Click.

"Ah!" Kira fell down onto his hands and knees and shivered. "You bastard."

Spanner looked down in amusement at Kira. It reminded him of some anime (or was it a manga?) that he stumbled across. It had a boy cross dressing with a vibrator stuck up his- "Ahn!" Spanner blushed slightly. _This could be better than that transformer movie I saw…_ Mini-Spanner twitched. _Scratch that. It's definitely going to be better…_ His otaku-love was pushed aside as he indulged himself in Kira.

Kira had his handcuffed hands on Spanner's legs. The look he gave the mechanic was very tempting. Spanner felt his member twitch slightly and then zipped down his jumpsuit; you could see his white t-shirt underneath. He pulled his little 'friend' out and Kira got the hint. He eagerly lapped at it and Spanner grunted. Taking him fully into his mouth, Kira sucked long and hard on the shaft. Kira's eyes widened as his head was pulled back and semen sprayed across his face. He blinked. Spanner sweat dropped.

There was silence between the two.

Kira sighed and used the palms of his hands to try and wipe it off. When he got most of it off his face, he licked at his hands. He glanced at Spanner, who was staring almost intently at Kira's every movement. Kira smirked and put on a vulnerable expression, a completely alluring one. He looked like an abandoned kitten.

Kira gasped as he felt a hand grope his exposed butt cheek. He pouted at Spanner.

"Taking a liking to my ass already?" Kira asked. Spanner frowned.

**SMACK!**

"Eeep!" Kira shrieked. "The hell!?" _People and their bloody kinks!_

Kira moaned as he was spanked repeatedly. He looked at the mechanic with an expression that made it look like he was begging. Spanner gulped and then finally gave in, pulling the 'tail' out of Kira, who moaned in protest, but then in approval as slid in member in. The two were face to face as the pace began slowly.

"F-faster, please," Kira said, his cheeks flushed. Spanner blushed a little and complied. Kira arched and moaned. "S-S-Spanner-san!"

"Kira," He grunted as he thrusted harder.

--

Kira lay on the blanket laid on the floor as he watched Spanner working on whatever he was working on once again. Kira was naked and covered with a white blanket. He sighed and nuzzled the pillow his head was on and dozed off.

Spanner glanced back at Kira. He had fallen asleep. Spanner smiled a little.

Yep, it was _definitely_ better than the transformers movie.


	7. Backstory part 1

An epiphany made me want to write this despite being busy... I am also not feeling so well, either way, it is 1:34 am and I am uploading this!

I am trying to train myself to write without contractions... English class reasons lol, although there will be when someone speaks, alright?

NO I AM NOT DEAD!

Oh yeah, go vote on my poll please and thank you~

**WARNING: Child imprisonment, non-con/rape and other themes.**  
**

* * *

**

**CANVAS**

A canvas, smudges of black all over, barely able to see any colour. None at all.

That is how Kira liked to think of his life; as he was locked in a small, dark room, all alone. There was only one window in the room, but there was no way, no way at all, to reach it. Maybe, if he was lucky, the sunlight would reach a point in time where it would sneak into the room, just a little, and he would be able to feel it. Sometimes, if he was lucky, the man, his owner, would let him stand in front of a window, as for it was needed for his health. However, it was only when no one was around and the streets were as desolate as his room.

No matter, whenever he would bask in the sun, he would always imagine it to be the warmth of love. That is how he would have liked it to been. His life, however, apparently decided not to give him the privilege. He did not remember his parents, their faces, their voices… nothing. He was taken away, years ago; he had lost count of the days, months,_ years_.

Kira lay broken on his stained bed. His blank eyes watched as a man zipped up his pants and made his way out the door, looking back at Kira once more before smirking and closed the door behind him. _Arrivederci. _Kira's weak eyes rose to look at the black camera that was hanging in a corner of the room near the door. He stared for a few minutes before his eyes slid closed. He still could feel all the aches and pains all over his naked body, his nether regions felt wet, however, he was used to it. He passed out.

Xxx

**BROKEN.**

That's what they had done to him. They had broken him. How old was he when he was taken away? He had forgotten, but he vaguely remembered it being his seventh or eighth birthday..? Ah… he was about ten now then. Eleven maybe?

A man walked in with a tray of stale looking bread, soup, and a cup of water. Kira was sitting as he watched all the man's movements, from when the man walked in, set the tray on the bedside table and when his hand connected with Kira's left cheek. Kira, despite the tears forming in his eyes, kept a blank expression. The man scoffed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" He asked with his gruff voice. "You got something you want to say you little slut?"

"How old am I…?" Kira asked with his hoarse voice. The man furrowed his brows.

"Like…" The man paused to think. "From the time you became a freaking slut, you were like eight, so now you're ten."

"Ten…," Kira repeated slowly.

"Sure…," The man muttered, stepping outside the room. When the door closed, Kira heard it lock and then he knew he was trapped inside once again. Two years…

Kira held up his ten fingers. "Ten… I'm ten years old."

Xxx

**ROKUDO MUKURO FIRST MEETING**

When Kira first saw him, he was basking in the sun at a high window. His owner was not paying attention to what was happening outside. There was a boy… with strange looking hair. Kira looked around the room, which happened to have a painting hanging on one of the walls. It was a fruit painting. Kira would stare at when he was in the room. The names of the fruits were written at the bottom. Apple… pear… orange… pineapple… Ah!

"Pineapple," Kira murmured, happy that he had managed to accomplish something despite being locked up. The boy seemed to be alone as he walked through the streets. Kira stopped to wonder where in the world this was… Italy? Japan? …France? Shrugging his shoulders with a sigh, Kira returned his gaze to star at the boy, only to find him staring up at him. Kira blinked; his expression blank.

The boy had two coloured eyes, one was a beautiful and vibrant red and the other was a lovely shade of blue. Kira had only seen dull colours, this boy had drawn him in. The boy continued to stare up at him while Kira stared down. The boy smiled while Kira was still expressionless. He didn't know how to smile anymore. Not for two years. The pineapple boy didn't look discouraged at all. He seemed quite amused as Kira tilted his head to the right in puzzlement.

The boy made a gesture with his hands. Inviting him. _Come outside_. Kira shook his head. There was no way Master would allow that. The boy looked confused. _Why not_? Kira opened his mouth, only to choke as the collar he had around his neck tightened as it was being tugged back. His hands immediately shot up and tried to stop it from choking him. He turned around to see his owner glaring at him.

"Da fuck at you doin'?" He growled.

"Trying to name the things outside," Kira lied blankly. The man's eyes narrowed as he scoffed and smacked Kira. Kira's back hit the window and the collar and leash choked him. Kira looked outside to see the boy staring with wide eyes before his master turned around and Kira mouth something to the boy before being dragged along.

_Arrivederci._

Xxx

**CLIENTS**

Kira was not sure what his master was doing while he was locked inside of the room. Sometimes he heard the men, _the clients_, say that they were paying quite a lot for him, but he was _a good fuck_. Kira was not sure if he should be happy, sad or angry. He assumed the latter. He should not be happy about _anything_.

Kira was lying on his bed when a man came in. A client.

"Ciao, Kira," The man said grinning perversely.

_Just get it over with… _Kira would always think and never voice it out. He would get slapped and beaten. Master did not like him talking back to the customers in any rude way, if they disapproved of him, he would feel his owner's wrath.

Kira had tears forming in his eyes as he took the man into his mouth. The large hand on the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of his dirty-looking chestnut brown hair and making him move his head back and forth, taking the length all the way until it hit the back of his throat, making him gag as he shot his load down his throat, some seeping out his mouth.

"Swallow," The man commanded. Kira did so. "Good. Get on your hands and knees."

Kira said nothing as he did as he was told. Two fingers were roughly shoved into his hole as Kira felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he bit his lip. The fingers dipped in and out without any care. Either way, it was the best he was going to get. Some men just plunged right in. Kira inhaled sharply when he heard unzipping as he braced himself.

Kira gripped the sheets as he screamed. _No! No! Take it out! PLEASE!_

"Do you like it?" The man grinned as he thrusted deeply into Kira. _Say yes._ A silent command.

"Y-yes!" Kira moaned. _No! No fucking way!_

"Heh, you little whore," The man hissed as he took one deep thrust and spilled his load into the screaming boy. Kira felt something warm sliding down his behind as he took shallow breaths and pants.

Kira lay on the bed, blank eyes staring at the plain white walls of the room as he man left.

Xxx

**MASTER**

"Suck it," Master growled at him. Kira nodded and took his owner's length into his mouth. "Heh, you slut. You look so fucking eager to suck my big cock." Kira sucked and bobbed his head. He was forced to. "You love cock, don't you?"

Kira let out a muffle cry as his master shoved his member deeper into his throat. "That's it… deep throat it you little whore."

Kira lay on the bed once again, staring at the camera.

_I wonder what Master's name is…_

Xxx

**ROKUDO MUKURO SECOND MEETING**

_RESCUED_

"Fucking orgy night," his master murmured. Kira blinked blanky. What was that? "Guess what little slut? You get to go outside."

Kira's eyes widened a little. Outside? Outside outside? Or just a window outside? His master frowned. "Don't get your fuckin' hopes up, you got that? You're gonna get so fucked so fucking hard you won't be able to walk for days… not that you do anyways."

Kira was blank, yet still, despite his master's words, he held the slightest bit of hope.

…

Kira felt a tug on his collar, his master leading the way while he held the leash. Kira took a breath, his pace seemed slow. A harsh tug on the collar made him speed up. Outside… he was outside… It felt so surreal, like one of the strange paintings in the room where he basks in sunlight. His eyes turned half lidded as he felt a small breeze brush against his cheeks, as if promising him something. He knew he was thinking wishfully, but something told him… maybe… tonight would be different. Just maybe…

Maybe it was the fresh air getting to him. Either way, he felt refreshed, if you could call it that.

…

_Pain._

That's all he felt that night. Kira was bent over, some men holding him down as he was thrusting into. He screamed, begging, his mouth in return was gagged with another man's member. Master watched, even joining in. Kira expected no less, but he could not think straight with all the pain that shot through his body. A mixture of delicious pain and feelings of sickening and disgusting pleasure, Kira could not decide which was better.

After all these years… _Kira was a masochist._

It hurt, yes it did, but it made him know he still existed, that he was not dead and the room was not a cell that informed him on it. No… he was alive… He still had a chance… Another thrust and he was filled once again.

_Screams._

Not Kira's…

Painful cries and pleads for help. Kira lay broken on the grass, his body covered in semen, sweat and blood.

His raised his weak head and looked around slowly. Many of the men lay on the ground. A vibrant red… blood? Kira weakly spat out the semen from his mouth as he sat up. A pair of feet were before him. Kira's eyes moved from the feet to the legs and up until he saw the person's face. A boy… the pineapple boy. Kira opened his mouth as semen slid out of his mouth, making the boy grimace.

Barely a whisper. _Will you kill me too?_ Almost a plea.

The boy shook his head. "No. You deserve something better…" The boy spoke slowly. He looked at the bloody trident in his right hand. "What's your name?"

"…Kira…. I think…," Kira said hoarsely. Mukuro frowned. He crouched down and examined the boy's features as they could be seen in the light of the full moon. Mukuro grimaced and grabbed some man's shirt and ripped a bit of it, dabbing and wiping Kira's face.

"Nice to meet you… I am Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."

Kira remembered that name.

Xxx

"Tamunara," Mukuro muttered as he read through some papers that were on a desk in the exceptionally large house that Kira had resided in. "Tamunara Kira…"

Kira stepped into the room, only wearing a large t-shirt. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"It was the only thing Master had… that I didn't trip over," Kira murmured. Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

"You don't need to say that name anymore," Mukuro said. "You'll help me create a new world, right?"

Kira nodded and looked at the papers in Mukuro's hands.

"Tamunara Kira," Mukuro read. "You're Japanese?"

Kira shrugged. Mukuro hummed thoughtfully.

Kira tilted his head to the side as Mukuro slipped Kira's profile and information into a bag he found in the house and gestured for Kira to follow. Food, money, clothes, Mukuro collected and packed things from the house. Kira blinked as he saw a book in one of the rooms as he roamed around. Opening it, he managed to read a little of it.

_-sama. Used for high respect._

Kira paused before reading on. "Mukuro-sama…" He murmured thoughtfully. Yes. That what Kira would call his new leader.

The boy that had started to paint colours on his stained canvas.

"Kira?" Mukuro asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?" Kira asked. Mukuro blinked.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Mukuro-sama," Kira repeated. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and then looked at the book in Kira's hands. His mouth formed and o and he chuckled. Kira blinked. Mukuro laughed strangely. _Kufufu_ resounded in the room.

_Like Chikusa… _Mukuro thought. "Anyways, shall we go?"

Kira nodded. Mukuro paused to stare at Kira before tossing an apple at him. "Eat that first." Doing as he was told, Kira bit into it, savouring the succulent taste and flavor as it rolled on his tongue. Mukuro watched in amusement. "Have you never had an apple before? Despite living in this big house?"

Kira stared at Mukuro before swallowing the apple. "I was locked and kept in a small tiny room. I only had stale bread, water and weird tasting soup…"

"…" Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "Well now, it's going to be different."

Kira nodded. Mukuro looked at Kira before Kira blinked, as he was handed something. "Put those on." Kira looked down to see clothes… that were his size. Kira nodded and unbuttoned the large shirt. Mukuro blinked. "You're not going to go into another room or ask me to leave?"

"Why?" Kira asked, tilting his head, he was halfway done unbuttoning.

"… That's right, I forgot…," Mukuro murmured grimly. He watched Kira undress, the large dress shirt sliding off his shoulders to reveal a very unhealthily skinny body underneath. Scars were over his torso and the mark of the collar that once was, evident all over. The collar had faced Mukuro's trident's wrath earlier that morning. Once Kira had changed, the clothes looked a little loose, for the fact that Kira was stick thin…

Extending a hand, Mukuro looked at Kira and vice-versa.

"Shall we go?"


End file.
